


Complete

by Minish



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minish/pseuds/Minish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Naoto says she "needs some time to think," the night of the date finally comes, and Rise finds herself in panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

A soft knock on the door, followed by silence. Your heartbeat accelerates. What were you thinking? There is no way you're ready for this. You panic for a moment and find yourself unsure of what to do next. Should you open the door? You promised her you'd be here tonight. It shouldn't be much of a dilemma: you've known about this arrangement since you yourself made it three days ago. Three more knocks. You're still frozen in place. A few more seconds go by before a voice comes through the door, muffled by the wood.  
"Rise?" You inhale sharply.  
"S-sorry!" you call back, trying to hide the nervousness in your voice. "I'll be ready in a moment!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm f-fine!" you say. You breathe in deeply. You've known her for years now, and you've always wanted her to know how you feel. Now she does, and you're still flustered. You spend a few more seconds mentally beating yourself up. You glance around the hotel room for what must be the fiftieth time in the past twenty minutes. Everything looks fine (as it should, considering you spent hours preparing for this): the lights are dimmed, the flowers you bought are set out on the table. The meager kitchen given to you in your suite is spotless. You reorganized the living area competely; your clothes, ordinarily draped over the couch and strewn across the floor, have been relocated to your bedroom, and the trash that always litters the coffee table has been thrown away. You even cleaned your bedroom (the thought of her in your bedroom made you panic even more), something that happened maybe once in a blue moon. You realize it has been almost a minute that you've left her standing out there and then you feel terrible, what kind of host leaves their guest standing in a hallway, what's wrong with you.   
"I-I'm so sorry! I just...sorry!" you say, and you feel almost sick to your stomach, but you force yourself two steps forward toward the door and your hand is on the doorknob and you're turning it and then the door is opening, and oh lord you can see her through the doorway and just look at her, you feel completely underdressed and she looks so classy, what are you doing. Your surprise must have shown, because she's blushing now.  
"Hello," she says, and it's softer than before.  
"Hi," you say, hoping your eyes aren't still wide, hoping you still don't look completely awestruck and dumbfounded. You wait another second. "Sorry! Come in, please!" She glances at you, curious, and her head tilts slightly, and she walks inside. You're desperately hoping she likes it, the flowers, the cleanliness. You take a moment to watch her as she comes in; her earrings are tiny pearls, and it's subtle, but you can tell she actually put on makeup, and your heart twists itself up when you think about how she said she feels. Her coat is the same one she's always worn, that deep blue that so perfectly compliments her face. She takes off the coat and hangs it up, and christ she's stunning, white blouse and black skirt, and then you're thinking about how she can always pull off simple and you're not even sure you can and--   
"Shall we sit?" she asks.  
"Of course!" you say, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, and you pull out her chair a little, and she blushes as you do. You pull the bottle of wine from the refridgerator then, and set it gently on the table with the glasses you bought just for tonight. You're still a little bit shivery, but you manage to pour it without spilling any and you set it down again and sit down, practically out of breath.  
"Thank you," Naoto says, and she puts the glass to her lips. "This is lovely."  
"I hoped you'd like it," you say, and you take a (very large) sip of your own. "So..." She smiles at you.  
"Shall we talk?" she asks.  
"Please." This was what you'd been waiting for: you were so unsure, and you know she felt the same way but would she want to make a commitment like this, would she want to be with you? She was all you wanted (all you could ever want, really), and you hoped so much that she knew that and that she wanted you, too.  
"Have you given what we spoke about any thought?" she asks.  
"P-plenty," you say, hastily taking another sip of the wine. "What about you?"  
"I haven't thought about much else," she admits, and there's the blushing again.  
"A-and what...what do you think?" you ask her. Your heart is beating so fast you swear she can hear it. She seems to fidget slightly, looking down as she speaks.  
"I think that...if...you are willing..."  
"Yes?" you say, maybe a little too anxiously (you've finished the wine by now, and you're already pouring yourself another glass).  
"Then...I would be...happy to try this." She looks up at you as she finishes.  
"Us?" you whisper.   
"Yes."  
"I would love that," you say, and your voice is still soft. It's remarkable how much you've calmed down now, and you realize how scared you were, thatmaybe she was only saying things to make you feel better, or maye she didn't really want you. You waited so long to tell her, and you had been so happy when she responded that way, only to finish with saying she "needed time to think about it". The dread had been building since then, and now it was gone, completely. There had been nothing for you to worry about after all-- you knew Naoto, she always needed to think things through. Perhaps it's the wine, but you feel so much more confident now. She's sitting across from you, but you move your chair over, sliding up next to her.  
"Rise...?" she says, inquisitively. You look her right in the eyes and your face is close to hers, and she doesn't back away as your lips meet hers. The little bit of wine she took is still on her lips (and the lot of wine you had is undoubtedly on yours), and this feels so right. Your hand reaches behind her and to the back of her head, gently holding her there. Her eyes close and she leans into you hesitantly, and you lean back, and your mouth is open now, wow--  
Before you know what is happening, you've fallen off of the chair, half dragging her with you. You let out a little shriek and she reaches out to catch you a bit too late. You tumble onto the floor and groan.  
"I'm sorry!" she says, flustered. "I-I didn't--"  
"It's not your fault," you say, clutching the side of your head. "Oooh..." She's beside you now, and she helps you up. She begins to set you down in the chair.  
"No," you say. She looks at you. You stand up with your arm on her shoulder and you begin guiding her through the living area and to your bedroom door. You see her face redden slightly, but she opens the door for you nonetheless, and now you're thankful you cleaned up. She walks up to the bed with you and you get down, and clambor up to the pillows and lie on your back with space next to you. She's still blushing, biting her lip as she looks at you.  
"Come on," you say, softly, patting the spot next to you. She's so hesitant as slides onto the bed next to you, and you're so, so close to her now.  
` "So?" she whispers. You don't say anything, and your mouth is on hers again, your hands at her waist as she shifts herself on top of you. You break the kiss and begin to fumble at the buttons on her blouse, and it's strange and sweet how comfortable she is with it. You stop for a moment and look into her eyes.  
"Naoto?"  
"H-hmm?"  
"I...love you. You...know that, right?" Her eyes widen for a moment, but she smiles at you, it's a full, sincere smile, and it's so beautiful.  
"Of course," she whispers, leaning down to kiss you again. "And I love you."

In your whole life, you have never felt so complete.


End file.
